Forever young
by HaleyElizabethHale
Summary: Jasper and Bella left and Alice was never able to tell jasper about what happen that she was pregnant and now 17 years later alice is going to find her husband and sister to bring them back so the could be in elizabeth's life : first ever fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Forever young

Disclamir : I don't own the twilight characters I only own my own person which is Haley

Ch. 1 : leaving

Unknown's pov

The cullens were just sitting around the living room when Bella and Jasper come out of the kitchen and we see that they have faces that don't look good. Since bella became a vampire you know something must have happened when Jasper took her hunting for the first time.

" were sorry but jasper and I have to leave for awhile but we don't know when we will be back but we want you to know that when we do come back we will tell you what happened and why we are leaving." Said jasper who is calming everyone down so they don't freak out

" Jasper we have to leave before were late for the plane." Said bella

" JASPER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE." Said alice who is on the ground crying really hard with emotion.

" I'm sorry alice I have to do this but I will be back soon and don't worry I will be safe I won't get killed so don't worry my love I will be in your heart no matter what happens." Said jasper

right after he says this bella and Jasper run into the woods no where to be seen and no one is able to locate them Edward and alice are just staring out into space and dry sobbing because both of them has just lost a mate.

Alice's Pov

This cannot be happening jasper can't leave me and not now not knowing that I just found out that I am with our child I just didn't know he would leave he always wanted a child and know he is getting one I was going to tell him but I couldn't not like this everyone knew except bell I just lost my husband and I didn't get to tell him I was pregnant with our child.

Cliffhanger……..

Note: sorry this is my first chapter can you believe it Alice is pregnant you have to keep reading to see where Bella and Jasper went to 

HaleyElizabethHale


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 15 years later

Disclaimr:

I don't own twilight or the other character

My name is Elizabeth Haley Cullen Hale well that is what my mom calls me but I go by Haley I was named after my uncle eddies mother. My mom, uncle Edward, grandma, grandpa and auntie rosie are about to leave to get auntie bella and my dad back from the volturi but of course I have no idea who they are I know that I am stuck with uncle Emmett which is not good because we both get to through a party but then get caught.

Alice's pov

"Emmett remember don't do anything to hurt my daughter or I will swear to god that I will kill you for hurting my daughter and I mean it well that Is if you actually hurt her but still I will kill you." I said

we were getting ready to leave for volturi when I got a vision of bella and jasper drinking from a human meaning that we will be gone until we could get them back to drinking animals because even though Haley is half vampire she still has blood going through her so I don't want to loose my daughter.

" haley remember if you uncle/brother does something idiodic just go to the guys at la push and hang out with jake who is moping from nessie going with her mother 17 years ago we will be back when we can but I want you to know that if you need anything like going hunting ask uncle Emmett okay baby." I said

" yeah mom I am not stupid when you guys left for a hunting trip leaving me with uncle Emmett is survived this is going to be the same." Said Haley

My family and I get into the Mercades and we drive out of forks to seattle to get on a plane to head to italy I do know what will happen we will be gone for two years and I know that I won't see my daughter turn 16 or 17 but we will be able to return we just have to make sure we get Jasper, Bella, and Nessie

Bella Pov

For the past 15 years I missed Edward with all my heart and I know that Jasper misses Alice a lot but if we didn't come to Italy and stay with the for 17 years with Nessie then they would have killed our loved ones are mates and everyone closed to us so we agreed but know something big is coming and we can't stop it

Enjoy the second ch. I am working on chapter 3

HaleyElizabethHale


End file.
